Making Up My Mind
by Swagcityy13
Summary: Treat me like a princess, and i will treat you like a prince. Treat me like your everything, and you wil be MY everything. But treat me like a game, and i will show you how it's played. Your the player, well i'm the coach. Welcome to the field son. Discontinued for a while
1. Chapter 1

TB: "I'm back!"

crowd: " yay! "

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yugioh characters or stores. only the oc's and plot.

A/N: In **MY** story, Valon ends up going to domino high after everything that happens in the yugioh saga's. To set things straight, in my story everyone is 17. In **this** story Valon, Alister and Raphael become adoptive brothers. Also, Mana is not that shy little girl you guys think she is. In My story she is a funny easygoing brave and a smirking prodigy and is very smart. She is as smart as seto kaiba and love accents. Sometimes what I dislike about stories is that they make the girl's defenseless and shy and small but in my stories you wont **Ever** see that. Curtisy of me. I also hate it when the girl has to always slap the guy whenever he say something rude to her. It's extremely lame sometimes and slightly funny. Not that I have anything against it. It's just really annoying to me and I know some of you think that Too. Tell me if I'm wrong. Ok the story begins.

**Characters: joey wheeler, yugi muto, mai valentine, Tristan Taylor, mana,valon, alister,rapheal, sister mary, OC's**

**Warnings: mild language, slightly sexual comments, i'll come back with more**

* * *

Chapter 1: new beginnings

( sometime after dartz was defeated )

" Oi mate, wha' we gonna do now? we 'ave no 'ere to go since dartz was defeated." The brunette said kicking a rock.

" Hn. We might as well move into a near hotel." Raphael stepped in.

" then what are we waiting for?" The redhead said getting on his motorbike.

" Wait." Valon said. Getting the two bikers attention.

" What " Alister said looking over his shoulder.

" Can we stop at ah store ta get new clothes? Ah mean, 'eh don't work fa' dartz anymore." He said crossing his arms.

" He's got a point. " the blond said.

" Alright let's go " alister said. The three bikers hopped on their motorcycles and searched a nearby city for a mall.

" Aye look guys, I see ah mall " valon said. The three pulled up and parked in the handy cap area. They entered the store and the first store they found interest in was ' champssports'. " aight mates check 'is out! " the brunette said and ran into the store almost knocking into the sales man. Alister and Rapheal walked nonchalantly into the store. " I swear, valon can be so immature " the read head said looking at some Adidas original shoes. " agreed " the blond said looking at some jackets. " guys you have ta check out 'ese hoodies!" Valon said. Moments passed by and alister came out the store in a black Adida originals hoodie, red skinny jeans and ankle rise black converse's.

Rapheal came out in a green t-shirt that says ' obey ', black shorts, and green Jordan's. Valon walked out the store wearing a blue hoodie that says ' Swagg master ', blue skinny jeans and adidas. Time passed and they went to about 5 stores and bought necessities, wants, and pj's.

I know your probably thinking, where are they gonna put the bags since they are on motorcycles, but Rapheal made sure for the cashier to send it to the hotel. They walked out the parking lot when valon's stomache started grumbling. " can we go ta da otel now? I think I bout t die of hunger" valon said starting his motorbike. " fine " Rapheal said.

moments passed and the bikers were at the hotel. " so dis is t' place " the australian said in awe. " how did you know about this place?" Alister said crossing his arms and walking in the building. " during our mission in DOMA, I stayed here" Raphael said walking in as well.

Raphael checked in while Alister and valon were checking out the place. " k guys we can go to the suite now" Raphael said.

the three teens went to the suite and looked for their rooms. " t' place is sick! " valon said." You 'ave video games too?! Raphael, ya are more awesome 'an we give you credit for!" Valon said. " agreed " said Alister.

"Thanks" said the blond. " I onna check out 't food court I'm starv'n" valon said rushing out the door.

( valon's POV )

Im walking around the hotel when I notice that yugi and his pals are here as well. ' wh' are they doi'n 'ere?' I think to myself. I never really did like 'em, especially tea, she's too perky and asks the most obvious questions. I walk up to them but joey try's to stop me. " what're you doing here valon!" the mutt asks me. " joey calm Down" the tri colored hair boy says. "so valon, what brings you here?" Yugi says Looking at me.

" I could ask the same.'' I said glaring at joey. '' aye watcha it pal!'' the raging blond said.

'' I don't know what this argument is about, but you guys have to quit it, we came here to relax not cause problems.'' tea said. she said more stuff but I wasnt paying attension. probably one of her speeches. '' hey yugi?'' I said '' thanks for saving us '' I said. ''it was no problem'' yugi said putting on a smile, Tristan was looking at me with a face of distrust.

I nodded then walked away. I spotted the food court.

'oh boy! its like an all you can buffet!' I was thinking, all jittery inside. I went over to the large food table and picked out my food. ' thank God for japanese food!'. I sat in an empty table and was about to dig in when a beautiful teenaged girl with bouncy brown hair, rich emerald eyes, and a smile that can light up the place walked over to my table. she had on red skinny jeans with a plain v-neck shirt on. also with black converse's on. '' um is this seat taken? '' the girl asks.

' don't fall in love, don't fall in love, dont fall in love ' i kept saying to myself. i was stuck in those rich green pools of green in her eyes. ' be strong, love will hurt you, she'll leave me broken hearted like mai. '' actually,yeah it is '' I said glaring at her. '' um... ok then '' she said then walked away to where yugi and his pals table was. ' good job valon ' I said to me self.

I couldn't help myself but i kept staring at that girl. for some reason she makes me all... Tingley. the way she smiles... 'stop, stop it! god dammit valon! get a grip on yo'self' i finished eating and made my way to the elevator to go back to the sweet. little did i know that the girl was following me. once we were in the elevator i turned to face her.

'' what is it!? stop following me?! '' i said having a grip on her shoulders and shaking her senselessly. ''oww'' she pushed my chest back and i hit the wall of the elevator. ''look! I don't know what your deal is! I'm just trying to go to my suite! stop being paranoid and, and falsely accusing me of such things. I'm not one of your fan girls and I have nothing to follow you for, I don't even know you , and will it kill you to stop looking at me how you did in the food court? it was annoying. you jerk!'' she stepped out the elevator and made a b-line for her suite which apparently was right next to me and my friends.

I rubbed my chest and glared at the back of her head. 'how dare a girl address me that way! I've never been that insulted in my life! except for the times me and the boys fought... she hasnt heard the last of me... i swear I'll see her again.'

i stepped out of the elevator and headed to the suite. i opened the door with a card Raphael gave all three of us to go in the suite. right when i opened the door, i couldn't believe my eyes.

Raphael and Alistair were playing NBA 2k 13 without me! '' grrrr '' i said glaring at them. '' its not what it looks like '' Alister said smiling nervously,

''yeah what he said'' Raphael said pausing the game. '' 'ow long 'ave you guys been cheating on meh?'' i said putting my hands on my hips.

''well we've been playing for a couple of minutes sooo.'' Alister said but trailed off.

''rapheal mate, wha' are ya' doing?''

''i-i'm un pausing the game'' he said.

we all broke down in laughter. ''wow its time like 'ese i love'' i said rolling on the floor laughing. i said.

''haha i know rite'' Alister said. '' haha '' Raphael laughed.

''knock knock''

Alister walked to the door and opened it. ''hey guys look our stuff are here'' alister said taking his shopping bags taking it to his room.

me and Raphael took ours to our rooms to. we came back to the living room and played the game, them Mario cart, then other games too. then at 12:45am we hit it off to bed. i put my pj's on, brushed my teeth and hopped on my large bed.

( Dream )

sister mary: ''hello? valon are you there? its sister mary''

valon: x gasp x ''is that really you?! but you died in a fire.. i'm sorry i wasnt there to protect you it was my fault.''

mary: ''no its not we both know it was dartz who caused all of this. besides, i have a message for you.''

valon: ''wha' is it?''

mary: ''a new married couple wants to adopt you''

valon: ''what?! no way I'm living the life with my friends.''

mary: ''dont you three want to become more than friends. probably brothers?''

valon: ''well when you put it that way... i guess. where do i met them?''

mary: ''the address is: northwest oak wood drive, paradise place, 7937 drive.''

valon: ''thanks I'll remember that. i miss you sister mary.''

mary:'' me too you'll be seeing me in your dreams often, go to sleep my child.''

( end of dream )

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? i actually put more thought into it this time i really seea great future with this story.

what do you think should happen next? i'm also doing shoutouts, and to be nice, i'm letting the people who review be in my chapters. just tell me what role you want and who you want to go out with.

the available spots are: Yugi Muto

Tristan taylor

Alister

Rapheal

Seto Kaiba

Mokuba Kaiba

rebecca hawkins

serenity wheeler

Marik ishtar

yami bakura

ryou bakura

yami yugi

duke devlin

joey wheeler

i'll make other available options too. peace out! oh and read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: ok so yeah I'm back! And this is the chapter when things get a little bit more interesting. Valon, Rapheal, and Alister meet their new adoptive parents, valon and mana have a little run in, then all of them are enrolled in domino . There is gonna be allot going on in this chapter.

**ShoutOuts**: shout out to **darkpower98**! and to **darkpower97**! i will be glad to accept your oc's and, to be nice yes! i will give mark zeno a revolving chair and kitten! you and james will be brothers.

**warnings**: jealousy, language, and more I think.

**last time**: valon has a dream about sister Mary telling him about his new adoptive parents and where to meet them.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: new family!

i felt the bright sunny sun radiating on my face, so i yawned and stretched my arms. to be honest it was the best sleep I've had in mt life! ' beep beep, beep bee- crash!' I couldn't take that alarm clock anymore so i had no choice but to ' get rid ' of it in my own personal kind of way.

''wait...wha' t' blazes I' this? I didn't set u' an alarm!'' i got up and sat on the edge of my bed. i rubbed my temple and pinched the bridge of my nose. ''that dream...'' I whispered softly to myself.

( flashback )

mary: ''the address is ' northwest oak wood paradise place, 7937''

( end of flashback )

i got off the bed, grabbed a pen from my dresser, and wrote down the address on a sticky note. I took a 10minute shower and brushed my teeth. I didn't feel like going all out. i already had a couple of ' hand-me-downs ' from mai when she told me i was cross dressing. so instead, I put on a plain black t-shirt, white shorts, and ankle rise converse's. ( i love converse's btw ). I roll up the note and put it in my pockets. I sprayed my MANLY cologne. ' AXE BODY SPRAY ' ( i know what your thinking. not really manly but o well). i walked out of the room when I saw Raphael and Alister playing ' madden '. ''wha'?! ya guys ar' still playing video games?!'' i said with disbelief. rapheal and alister looked back at me with bloodshot eyes. then turned around to focus their attention on the video game. ''ok, ok jus let a little bit a' light shine in 'ere.'' i said reaching for the curtains. Alister paused the game, rapheal hissed at me. ''well ok then sunshine'' i said saraticlly. i opened the curtains anyway. the sun was so strong it almost blinded me. alister and rapheal blocked the sunrays from their face with their arms and hissed. then they hid behind one of the sofa's.

i chuckled to myself. i didn't fell like eating so i went to the fridge to get a drink of orange juice. but then i got curious. '' s' wha' did you guys do when you ha' t' go t' pee pee'' i smirked.

''we left a pee bottle.'' alister said growing an even bigger smirk. something's going on...'' where? '' i said putting down the orange juice and getting ever suspicious narrowing my eyes at him. i began to think he was just messing with my head so i got a glass and poured the orange juice into it. '' tee hehe '' alister said blinking uncontrollably and putting on an innocent fake smile. somethings' up.

''so where did y' put it?'' i said getting in patient.

" It's in that glass of orange juice your about to drink! He said about to explode with laughter. Rapheal began to roll on the floor laughing as well.

i threw the bottle of orange juice away, along with the glass. " ugh! Ya blokes ar' gonna pay fo' 'is!" I said fixing me some waffles and settling down with milk instead.

alister and Rapheal were still on the floor laughing.

i finished my breakfast then plopped on one of sofa couches. How am I gonna tell them without tapping into their past or Hitting a nerve. I thought to me self. " 'uys this is important. Listen up" I said Getting serious. Rapheal and alister stopped laughing and broke in laughter again. " this isn't About you almost drinking our piss is it?" Alister said turning red. " I bet it is! " Rapheal chimned in. " no it's not " valon said blushing.

raph and al finally stopped laughing and plopped on a couch as well. " what is it? " the blond said. " not to hit a nerve or tap into or pasts or anything but, last night, mother Mary came to me in a dream.

raph and al stayed quiet. The room was filled with silence. " and what happened in the dream?" Said alister looking serious. " she said something about all three of us getting adopted." I said looking at them both. They had a touch of disbelief in their eyes. " what?! No way! I'm living the life with you guys!." Alister said getting angrier by the second. " besides... I've already lost my only brother... I don't want to go through another experience like that again." The read head Settling down. " alister, I know this is hard for you. But you have to understand that all three of us had lost people we cared about. It's not easily for me eighther. I was taken away from my family." Rapheal started. " neither fo' me... M' mom bailed on me and "daddy dearest" didn' give a damn 'bout me! I learned to fight fo' myself. Then mother Mary came into me life. Sh taught me religion, peace and most of all, love. An' she wasn' even related to me?! then she would forgive me for every bad thing that I do. Especially fightin'. Then came that faithful day. The one that took happiness away fro' me. The one tha' took love and the only person wh' really loved me away. Tha' fire! Darts migh' be a good guy now... But I will never forgive 'im fo' wha' he did." I said taking in everything and taking a smooth breathe. " same " alister and Rapheal said in unison. The room stayed quiet again while we were thinking things over.

" So do you have the address to where we are supposed to meet them?" Rapheal said breaking the silence." Actually yeah I do " I said joining in. Alister and Rapheal stood goin heading to their own rooms. " k il go freshen up and get ready " alister said. " me too" Rapheal said.

When we were all set to go, alister said that we can't keep using the motorcycle." Why not?" I said. " because the place we are going seems like a rich snobbish place." Alister said matter of factly. " which is why while valon was in the food court, I made sure to buy all three of us cars." Rapheal said tossing us car keys." Mmk now I know ya ar' just mess'n wi' my head." I said getting excited. " nope." The blond said. " raph pal, where did ya get all this money? I mean, first the hotel, then mall, now cars?!" Alister said. " well, my family was rich, they put money in all of me and my brother and sister accounts. I'm just lucky I still remember the passwords to the accounts." Raph said opening the door.

" valon since you have the address me and alister will follow your car, but remember, don't get carried away. Or too crazy." Raph sskid giving me a smug smirk.

moments passed by and valon, raph and alister had arrived at the humongous mansion of a place. Automatically, the garage opened as if someone had clicked a button too. I gasped. There is no way we could have been this lucky. How long has this family been waiting for us? I thought.

i pulled into the vast garage. It was able to store in about ten mother fuck'n cars! My car was a Nissan so I had no worries. soon alister and Rapheal pulled in as well. We exited out of the garage and it closed. The three of took off our shades at the same time and stared down the house. I saw a teenager probably our my age smirking at me. On his left side a boy around our age were looking at us the same way. He closed the curtains. The mansion was completely made of silver marble. ( if that's possible btw ). The three of us looked at each other with confused looks then shrugged it off.

We walked up to the doorstep and I rang the bell. A woman probably around her mid thirties opened the door. She had a sundress on, light pink lips, and dark wavy brown hair. You could say she was pretty. " are you valon, alister and rapheal?" She asked smiling. " the ones an' only" I said puttin on a cheeky smile. Alister nudged my arm.

" Well come on in she said. We all walked in the mansion and it was priceless! Marble white floors, granite kitchen counters, a large living room Anne curvy stairs." Make yourselves at home boys." The lady said. " sabastion, plz show my sons their rooms." She said going to the kitchen. we just hung our mouths and were speechless. We tried to talk but no words were coming out. I whispered to them that we should just play it cool and following along. Wait they have butlers too! This wont be that bad I convinced myself.

"gentlemen" the butler said. Also known as 'sabastion' waved us to come to where he is. We followed him up the stairs and into a long hallway. We then saw wow hire marble door with a gold door nob. The butler opened the door and it was a very vast room with anything a teenager would want. " this is master Raphael's room he said. Rapheal ran in the room and plopped onto the king sized bed. The butler lightly chuckled and closed the door. And then there was three.

then we came across a dark blue marble door.( ok I know. The house is filled with marble don't judge me! I love marble. ). " master alisters room. Alister was filled with excitement and shock. He walked into the room to explore and sababstion closed the door behind him. Next was me. I rubbed m palms together hoping for the best.

it was a lighter shade of blue than alisters. This time I got the pleasure of opening the door. It was pretty sure the same as Raphs and Al's room but everything in here was blue. Except for the video game consoles and flat screen tv. I closed the door and sabastion went downstairs. Maybe to do one of his duties.

i wanted to explore more areas. I found the theatre room, video game room, another living room, party room, auditorium, many things. Then I came across another door. " come in " a muffled voice said. I jumped a little. I opened the door and closed it behind me. It looked more like an office. I focused my attention on a big black chair fit for a boss. The person in the chair finally spoke. " the names Mark Zeno." He said. The chair revolved and the teen was seen holding a kitten. ' wha' no eyepatch? I thought. '. The guy had light brown hair and the hair was shaped kind of like seto kaiba but not exactly.

" the names valon." I said back smiling proudly. The teen chuckled. " we are brothers now. Which means we should be doing brotherly things."He said. " but don't expect much from me. Just stay out of me and my brother, james way and you won't have a lot of things to worry about." The other brunette said. " you can excuse yourself now." He said then revolved back into his position before.

' who does this chap think he's talking to?'. i thought.

Time passed and then came dinner time. The most important meal of the day. That is, in my book.

i sat in-between Rapheal and alister we were having turkey with mash potatoes and salad. Along with chicken lomein and Chinese broccoli. Yum. Then the middle-aged woman decided to break the oh so silence in the room. " so boys, where are you from?" The nice lady asked. " I'm from Tokyo." Said alister. " here " said Rapheal. " wel' mates, I'm fro'm a wee little continent called austreilia." The Aussie said. The husband asked a question now. " why is your accent so heavy? It seems like you know Japan thoroughly." He asked. " actually I mostly lived in austreilia my whole life. Then I came here to start over." I half lied. " why? What happened " said the woman. I stayed quiet for a while. Mark Zeno and his brother looked at each other then turned back and smirked at me. His brother had light brown hair like his brother. His hair was slightly spikey on the ends of his hair.

" Angel, a mans past is his own business. If he doesn't want to talk about it leave him." The man said. Thank god I said. I already went through that drama this morning. Phew. A show of relief showed on my face.

mark looked like he was about to pounce on me. His james looked like he was going to stab me. Where am I? I thought.

* * *

A/N: ok so I know I promised that there would be a lot going on in this chapter but I changed my mind. The next chapter would be motte thrilling though if I had more oc's or people who would want to be in this story.

sorry that I didn't give you a bigger role darkpower97. But you will in the next chapter! And I'm putting more girls for the story. But there are not allot. Like marik said before,"there are no girls in yugioh, there are only extremely girly men!"

if you don't think he said that go on YouTube and type ' marik's evil council of doom' it's a yugioh abridged series thing. So girls and guys plz review and leave some oc's for me to us in this story! Ahem plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so yeah sorry for the slow updating lately. i've just been very busy. this story might be short too. this will be part 1 of this chapter.

disclaimer: i do not own anything. except for yeah...nothing duh!

* * *

chapter 3: quiet dinner

Dinner agin went silent until ''angel'' had something to say. '' so, where are you guys living currently?'' my mother said. ''well we are on a do-it-big prodject.''rapheal said getting full of himself.. ' jackass' i thought playfully.i smiled and Alister just nodded. very soon mark decided to break the ice to ''do- it -big?'' he said. ''yeah, do-it-big, but yo' probably Neva' heard of that before.'' valon said smirking. ''shut it Aussie!'' mark said slamming his hands on the table and standing up. i did the same and stood up.

Raphael and Alister gave me the 'you-better-not-screw-this-us-for-me' face. james just sat back crossing his arms over his head and gave me a smug leaned closer to me and whispered, in a venomous way, ''now what did I tell you about getting in my fucking way?'' he said smirking. I was ready to fuck him up and put him in a half nelson.

I saw Raphael,james,and Alister raised up their phones a little from the corner of my eyes. i even saw sabastion! 'loyal my ass' i thought to myself. and he was suppose to be in the kitchen...doing butler stuff! ''i wasnt paying much attention to your im-holier-than-thou-speech. I was just admiring the fact that your little position didn't come with an eyepatch. i whispered with enough venom.

''Boys. sit. down'' my mom said through her gritted teeth. me and mark glared at each other for another while. ignoring her little protest.

''NOW'' my father's booming voice finished.

I then noticed Raphael,james and Alister putting up their phones. even sababstion from the kitchen. dafuq? I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch/dinner, the three teens ran to the game room. aka mancave. mark quickly made his way to his own mancave and brocaded himself their. probably to cool off. 'wha' is goi'n on?!' i thought. the three finally made their way up to the room and closed it slowly. I creaked the door slowly surprised that they didn't notice me. they were jumping up and down like girls who just got asked out by their crush. they were also laughing like hell. since they were making an awful lot of noise, it was easy for me to slip in through the creaked door. i was hiding behind a bookshelf.

''Send that to me! send that to me!'' Raphael said plopping onto a beanbag. ''send that to me too! i didn't get the part when valon and mark where whispering deadly comebacks with each other.'' Alister said screaming and plopping on another beanbag. i raised my left eyebrow. i was about to say something until my 'brother' james had to say something.

''ok!, ok!'' james said. i almost bit my tongue. _almost. _

I couldn't take it anymore so i burst out saying ''wha' is goi'n on here?!'' i said towering over james glaring at him daring him to ay a single word.

the three gave nervous smiles.

''um uh I really don't know anymore'' Raphael said scratching his head. Alister gasped. ''how dare you _mingle_ with the enemy!'' Alister said putting his hands on his hips.

Raphael and james looked at each other before giving the _mmmmmhmm _look. '' by saying '' send that to me too?'' Raphael smirked.

''and laughing along, hmm?'' james finished. going to stand by Raphael crossing his arms.

_this wanker is stealing my friends. but their family now soooo,but still. i thought._

i just scrunched up my face, and squinted my eyes at the threesome.

james walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. i glared at him. ''oooooooo k'' he said taking his hand off my shoulder.

''sorry for looking like I was going o stab you back their.'' he said walking back to where the other two were.

''mark promised me gummy bears.'' as soon as james finished his sentence, my buddies were rolling on the floor laughing like hell.

in other words, rofl. i just rolled my eyes and turned my attention on Raphael and Alister. ''betrayed...by my own pals...''i muttered sitting down on the sofa.

''aww dont think of it like that.'' Alister said in a teasing manner.

''yeah, more like having fun!''rapheal chimmed in.

''what were ya blokes doing on your phones any way.'' i said getting streight to the point.

''we were recording the ' fight ' you and my brother i mean our other brother were having'' the teen said crossing his arms on the back of his head.

''hn.'' i said walking up to the door.

''where are you going?'' james asked.

''to the hotel'' i said twisting the door knob.

''do-it-big?'' james said.

''yeah'' i said before closing the door behind me.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. anyway what up with valon? and if you can give me any ideas that would be super special awesome!

read and review! peace... I'll update soon bye!


	4. Chapter 4

TB: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'mmm back! Phew finally. I've been trying to write my story in my notebook, so it took some time.

warnings: slightly sexual comments, and um I guess that's it, oh and language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I think that's pretty obvious.

last time: valon and he guys are still eating dinner, when him and mark Zeno decide to have a little problem at the table. Valon decides to have some time by himself.

* * *

Chapter 4: a trip to the beach

Unfortunately I lied. I had to take a breath to get things off my chest. I was about to walk out of the house until my mother had blocked me. _where sh' com' from? _I thought. " 'ello mommy, 'is 'ere someth'n wrong? " I said putting my hands in my pocket. Wondering why she just stopped me looks that.

"Well nothing is wrong, I just wanted to give you this letter. 'Domino high' "aha' is this?" I said carefully examine the envelope.

"Well me and your father enrolled you into a school. You might be familiar with some of the students In the school. Many teens go to his school. Even seto kaiba. You may not know this but your dad owns a business and we will be attending a business party soon. It's far from now so don't stress about it." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I said giving my mom a quick peck on the cheeks. It kind of felt weird and tingly. I haven't done that since my mom left me. " are you there my son?" My mom said waving her hand in front of my face. "Ah um yes. So Wha' bout alister and Rapheal? Are they coming to school with me?" I said.

" Heavens no, Rapheal is 19. Alister is 18. I enrolled them in domino does she know so much about us? I thought skeptically.

" Besides, James and mark will be accompanying you tomorrow morning in that school at 7:00am. She said cheekily. I almost bit my tongue. Almost...

" Ok thanks " I gave her a bear hug. " it's alright Hun! Um your squishing me " she laughed. I chuckled and watched as my mom turned around and walked back to the living room. I had to admit. She looked way to good for her age.

I laughed a bit and walked to the garage. I got into my chew car and headed over to the beach.

I finally pulled up to the beach parking lot. I parked my car the made my way to the beach area. Good thing nobody was here or it would have been kind of awkward for me. I scanned the beach and found my beach house That I abandoned a while ago.

I wanted to start out fresh because the house just reminded me of so much pain when Mai had left me And gave me her ' harpie lady '. I still miss her even still today. I loved... No. I still love her. She's my heart. She's my soul she's my everything. I will never love again until I have you Mai.

My heart started pumping so hard it looked like it was about to Jump out of my chest.

I soon turned my attention to the clear blue ocean. The ocean was so deep I could drown my thoughts into it. I started thinking about life and how I have new family that I care about now. I finally have someone to love. And they love me back... That's all I ever wanted. Just to be loved and cared about.

My thoughts were soon erupted by a muffled shuffling noise. I turned to where the noise had come from with a streight face.

I noticed a familiar figure Setting down a beach towel and umbrella. It's that girl from the hotel! I thought. How long has she been here? " wha' a coincidence..." I mumbled. She was kind of far saw any from me so I doubt she heard anything.

She had a light blue two piece. The bottom piece had a thin layer of blue silk wrapped around the piece. It looked kind of like a see through skirt.

Good thing she didnt see my eyes wander. I toiled to resist myself with a mental slap to the face which by the way worked wonderfully.

* * *

( mana's POV. )

I arrive at the beach and park my car next to another one. I clearly Noticed it was a Nissan. I walked over to the beach when I noticed barely anyone was here. Then I started scanning the beach are and noticed that boy from the hotel! I didn't see him today... Maybe I was being too hard on him? Naaaaaaawh he'll pull through.

I wanted to ignore him and give him the cold shoulder... but who could have resisted that austreiloian accent?! Wow that accent made me to nutz. I kept repeating his words over and over and over again from yesterday. Wow, and damn he looked sexy in that black t-shirt. Plus his wild brown hair and bright deep ocean blue eyes. Wow he makes me want to moooooaaan...ugh stop it! I sighed and started putting down my items. That's when she decided to look at me. I saw it from the corner of my eye.

He looked really lost I could tell from his face. He looked lonely, so I made my way over to him.

he didn't Seem to notice me until I sat down next to him. I could feel the hot sand on my legs.

"Hey Wuz up?" I said seeming all chill-like. "Hi" he said not even looking at me. I ignored his rude behavior and continued. "Sooo my names mana shakari. What's yours?" I said pressing on and maintaining my cool.

"valon." His harsh reply said not looking at me still. Well ok sunshine. I made a growling sound and glared at me. That's when he turned around to face me.

"Now you listen here valon, I'm trying long and hard to become your friend. I don't know what's going on but can ya at Least lighten up to me? Please?" I said staring at his icy orbs.

"Fine. Wha' do y' wanna know?" he said finally said giving me his undivided !

his eyes seemed to wander all over my face for something.

" I want to know just the basic things." I said playing with the sand. " I like the color blue, I own that beach house ova' there, an' I also enjoy ride'n my motorcycle." He said loosening up a bit. There's the sugar...

" We'll I like the color blue too, I enjoy playing basketball and volleyball, and I like shopping. I also go to domino high." I said Wiping the sand off my hand with the ocean water.

he seemed shocked at the last statement I said. " what? " I said not catching on. " I'll be going to that school." Valon said looking back at the ocean.

i also looked too. I wanted to know was so special about it that he kept turning his attention to the ocean. Jealouse much? I thought to myself. But then I saw why. It was really beautiful and plus the sun was setting. I loved sun sets! They were so romantic and lovely! They made me all tingly.

then the must strangest thing had happened. Valon was staring into my eyes it looked like he was searching through me. He started leaning really close to me. I was just dazed so I stayed still looking into his eyes as he did mine.

the only thing that was stopping us from kissing was that our noses were touching. He nuzzled my nose and quickly captured my lips. It was very slow kiss, filled with pleasure and love. he pulled back and so did I. We gasped for air only for him to attack me with his lips again.

We battled for dominance. He started sucking on my bottom lip as I nipped on his lip. He started sliding his tongue on my bottom lip and he started sliding his hand from the top off my shoulder to fingers. I melted and gasped. I felt him smile into the kiss and this gave him the advantage to slide his tongue into my mouth.

i explored every spot of inside his mouth savor ing every taste and touch. He kept rubbing my arm which made me dampen my bottom swimwear. I couldn't take it anymore so I put my hands in his hair and brought. His face closer to mine to deepen the kiss.

We finally pulled away and started panting from lack of air. We just staired at each other in disbelief. He just shook his head, gave me a nervous smile and winked at me.

my legs felt like jelly he noticed this and chuckled. He helped me up and I packed all my stuff into a bag. He took it and held it for me. Together we walked back to our cars.

he handed my bag to me as I put it in the passenger seat.

"Sorry bout today,I understand if-" he started but was cut off by me.

"it's ok I enjoyed it and I know you did too." I said blushing. "Haha" he said. "I'll see you in school. Bye mana" he said and rode off.

i started my car and I rubbed my temple. Joey was wrong, valon isn't such a bad guy. Just misunderstood and sweet.

* * *

( valon's POV )

i rode off back to the mansion and quickly ran into the house almost running into sabastion. I ran upstairs through the hallways and into my room.

i took of me shirt and plopped onto my bed anI thought about today. "Wha' th' hell did I just do? This has got to be the worst day of me life... I gotta tell her I don't feel the same way. I kept visualizing she was Mai. Now how am I gonna break it off to her?..."

* * *

**A/N: hello and I'm still alive. See what I did there at the end? Anyway I still need some more oc's from you guys so if you can just help me out that would be super special awesome! I gonna update ' taking over me' as soon as this story catches up so stay seated. Piece and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **hey fans! sorry for the late update. i have been busy with 'taking over me'. but dont worry this chapter will last about five days so untill then i'll be writing the story for both! sorry i havent been updating, i've been grounded for two weeks. i still have one more week left. luckily my dad is letting me use the laptop. and give me some oc's! gosh is it that hard to review? no pressure.

**Last Time:** valon and mana had a make out session but it didn't mean anything to valon. he was just picturing mana as mai. but mana mistaken that for love.

**Disclaimer**: who said I owned yugioh?

* * *

chapter 5: misunderstanding

( morning )

I felt the sun beaming. ''ahhh'' i stretched the yawned. ''wha time i it?'' i said looking at my clock. '6:00am' it read. ''hmm.'' i got off my bed and noticed there was a medium sized package on my dresser. ''i'll check it out later'' i said heading to take a shower. i scrubbed away all my troubles and let the hot steamy water rain on me. i got out the shower and i was left with my joe-boxers on. ( they were green ).

I then came to check out the box. 'these are the uniforms for your new school. have a wonderful first day of school. love your mother.' the letter taped to the box said. i sighed. my first day of highschool is going to be hell. and she's gonna be there. o. gawd. i just need to avoid her and concentrate on mai.

( at school )

I arrive outside of the school building when i see girls all over a limo. probably one of kaiba's annoying stalkish fangirls. i feel sorry for the lad. i see yugi and the 'gang'. notice the quotation marks because they dont really look like a badass group. i make my way over inside the school. 'now where's th' front desk? o here we go.'

I walk into the over grown office and i'm greeted by a middle aged blond woman. ''valon zeno?'' she asked. i nodded. ''follow me please.'' i followed her into a small office. ''here is your schedual for all your classes. all of the class subjects are divided into halls. for instance, all the math classes are in one hall. so, it wont be that difficult. bye now you dont want to be late. my name is mrs. lee'' ' well seemed nice. now to find my homeroom class.

'302'. i opend the classroom door very slowly and it made a small creek. i walked in the class with my hands in my pocket, then every one of the students looked at me like i murdered someone. o wait.

The teacher stopped writing on the board and turned his attension to me. ''hello , i'm and i'll be your homeroom teacher for the remaining of the year.'' i looked around the classroom and i saw yugi and the 'gang', some badass gangsters, kaiba, some nerds, fangirls and...mana. she looked at me with bright green eyes and a smile. unfortunately for her, i didnt want to return the smile so i glared at her, hard. she looked taken back and then turned her attension to the board. i smiled to myself.

'' Would you like to share with the class about yourself?'' asked. i put on a goofy kick-ass smile and said, ''the names valon. i'm australian and extremely smexy.'' they guys laughed ( not including kaiba ) an the girls swooned and gave me lovey dovey faces. except mana. ouch. ''ok valon, take a seat next to that beautiful young lady right there. professor. kizono said, pointing to mana. i sat next to her and she didnt even glance my way. girls glared at her. she flipped the fuck-you finger at them.

'What a badass' i thought. i smirked. homeroom was fun, all my other classes were lame. i had a few honors classes but was surprised to not see kaiba there. he must be in the all star classes above mine. the other best parts was lunch which i was looking forward to. and after lunch we go home! the food here is great, way better than prison food. i grabbedmy trey full of food and sat at an empty table. girls, especially the cheerleaders, stared at me the whole time. ''bless my good looks.''

I looked up to the sound of footsteps and noticed mana was coming to my table. ''can i sit here with you?'' she asked hopefully. 'how cute' i thought. i got up and left the table without a word or glance to her. 'wow tha' chick i' gett'n really annoy'n.' i thougt. i went to aother table and girls started following. i finished my food and went to the school's campus. ''those cheerleaders were really nice.'' i said with a huge grin. i turned to have a little walk around the campus before i go home. but then i heard two familiar voices. i his behind a wall and listened to the conversation.

o_0 o_0 o_0 O_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 0_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 O_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 0_0 0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 0_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 0_0 o_0 0_0

( mana's p.o.v. )

I asked him if i can sit with and he leaves without so much as a 'no.' then he goes off and sits with a bunch of skanky cheerleaders? i dont understand! a tear slips from my eye as i go throw my food away. i decided to go hungry. i couldn't hold in the rest of the water in my eyes so it just slips out like a waterfall, blinding my eyes. i start walking away until i bump into a hard chest. ''mana, 'is 'at you?'' a familiar Brooklyn accent speaks. ''yeah.'' i sniff out. ''whats wrong?'' he said. ''lets um talk about it here.'' i say grabbing his hand and leading him to the school campus.

''A few days ago at the hotel all of us were staying at, i met this guy that couldnt keep his eyes off me. i asked him if i could sit with him and he said something related to a 'no.' i didn't see why when there was nobody else sitting with him so i dismissed the idea and thats when i came back to sit with you guys. when i was finished eating i haded up to the elevator to get into my suite but didnt now that he was in the elevator as well.''

''We ended up fighting/arguing about our little run in and i didnt see him until yesterday. we were at the beach getting to know each other then the strangest thing happened. he kissed me. it was so passionate and filled with many things i cant explain. and now today, he is acting so strange and different! its like i'm being a complete stranger to him. i don't know, maybe i'm just being to emotional. it as just a kiss. nothing more, nothing less.

''Its ok mana, it's not your fault. he was just being a douche.'' joey said smiling. i laughed. then after our little silence he closed his eyes and he next thing i knew, i felt his lips crush on mine. it felt so warm it felt better and or passionate than the one i got from valon. but so weird since me and joey are friends. he started sliding his tongue on my bottom lip and i gladly excepted him into my mouth. it was a mini make out session then he pulled away. ''did that make you feel any better.?'' he asked. ''of course! but we are still friends rite?'' i asked hopefully. ''of course!'' he said laughing.

''need a ride home?'' he asked me. ''of course!'' i said. then we both laughed.

T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T _T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T

A/N: well fans! how was that? my chapter will be longer if people actually start reviewing it. anyway I'm gonna write taking over me now so peace! and review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey I told you I would update soon! I'm so happy cuz I got a new review! Yeah. **

**Shoutouts: shout out to atem4eva7! thanks for the kind words! O and you oc will be coming soon.**

**last time: Valon started school and is getting a bit jelly! Well someone's bipolar.**

**Disclaimer: again. Who said I owned yugioh?**

* * *

( Valon POV )

anger started to rise in the pit of my stomach. Great. Another reason to hate joey. "Ugh!" I punched a near by wall. " motherfucker " I mumbled. I got in my car and drove home. I saw Alister and Raphael's car's, so they might be home from college. I came in the house and sabastion greeted me.

I went upstairs to change into a white t-shirt black shorts and white slides that you wear with elite socks. I went to the living room to see if spongebob was on. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw mom and Mai valentine On the l-shaped couch. My heart skipped a beat.

I put on my manly posture. " hello valon. It's been a long time how are you?" the blond beauty said. I walked over to them and sat down. " I've 'een good. Valon bout you?" I decided to stop traveling the world and wanted to go back home with my parents. I missed them. We're in the business world now.

" that's awesome. So mom, how'd you get her here?" I asked curiously. " it turned out I am acquaintances with her parents and I wanted you both to meet. But turns out you guys know each other pretty well. I'll be leaving now. Don't have too much fun." She winked then left the living room. "Mom" o groaned. Mai laughed. I love seeing her smile.

moments passed and Mai and me talked about what we've been doing with our lives along the way. I also learned that she is a fashion model. " so Mai, you got plans this weekend? It's Wednesday so, ya know." I asked. " I actually do, yeah. There is this business party coming on and all the business folks are gonna be there. Since your family owns a company you guys will be coming to."

" My parents haven't told me about that." I said.

" she didn't get around to it so she told me to tell you."

" That's fine."

" ok. I'm gonna bring yugi and his pals. I kind of figured that you don't like them as much but I want them to go to a real party. What do you think?"

i cringed. She was right. I really didn't like 'em. " sure. When is it?"

" On Saturday. You have school tomorrow rite?"

" " no. We're on spring break. It doesn't end until the 14th."

"ok. Oops got to go I have an interview."

" Alright. wait, here's my number."

we exchanged phone numbers and she left.

I was totally bored now. What do people do when there bored? I know! I'll go to that new smoothie place. Mr. Smoothie was the name. I hear the smoothies there was very expensive. O well. I ordered a vanilla smoothie with chocolate chips in it. I sat at a table and started sipping away.

Five minutes later I here laughter. I looked by where the entrance was and saw Mana with some guy. He had hair cut like Justin Bieber, and a diamond earring on his ear That didn't hang. He wore a pitch black t-shirt with a white blazer, black skinny jeans, dark shades and black vans. She wore and outfit that totally matched his.

I didn't like him. Not at all. Are they dating? Who is he? Why do I care?! Come on, chill Valon. Keep your cool. " what would you like mana? It's on me." the husky voice said. " surprise me." She smiled. He smirked at her. Woah she looked different. She straightened her hair, and woah was it long. It read the middle of her back.

they soon came to a table and sat down. Mana finally noticed my presence and stared at me with a blank face. Even if she looked at me like that, she looks stunning still. " so mana, it's been a long time. do you have in mind what your career might be?" He asked.

" We'll I'm thinking of becoming a model. Modeling agents been harassing me to become one, so I am getting interviewed a week from now. Isn't this great?! Anyway, what are your plans." She asked. " my parents own a business, so I'm their heir to the company." He stated not letting his eyes leaving hers.

I rolled my eyes. " are you busy Saturday night?" He asked nervously. " nope. Completely free." " ok just checking". "why? Aww mason, are you asking me out?" she asked playing a sexy smirk on her lips. The one that can make any hormonal teenager get an erection.

the once big bad wolf blushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment. " yes. Yes I am." " well I gladly except." " thanks. " just then his phone started ringing. ' I knew it I knew that son of a bitch was cheating on her. he looked at her and she nodded. " hey gramps..yeah...I'm hanging out with mana...yeah she's aight. Ok I'll be there." The phone call ended.

'Aww' " so what's up?" mana asked curiously. " my grandpa owns a resturaunt and he wants me to help him update a few things. let me drive you home." he said. " sure but I need to use the restroom first." " ok. I'll be outside."

Mana was iN the restroom and I stood a couple feet away from the door. After about two minutes she came out. " miss me? "

" what is it Valon?"

" I just stopped by to say hello. So hello."

"bye."

I pushed her into a wall and put both my hands on the side wall trapping her. "Well someone's gla' t' see me." " tell me, are you and mason an item?"

xoxoxoxozoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: sorry it was short. I need to I update a story and its passed my curfew. I'll update soon peace!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey! I told you I'd be back. I made a community you guys! It's a Valon community and to be honest i dot know how to add a story on there. So if you could please tell me, that would be super special awesome.

last time: Valon confronts mana if her and joey are an item.

disclaimer: who said I owned Yugioh!?

* * *

I said I more as a statement than a question. Why do I care so much? Ugh. I don't get myself sometimes.

Mana:" I don't see how that is any of your concern." She said it steadily and firmly.

Valon: " whatever."

mana:" if you must know, we are really close friends"

Valon: " yeah no doubt about that." I mumbled.

Mana:" I have to go. Mason's waiting." She left out of my grasp.

' xgrowlx we'll see how long this game lasts.'

Moments passed by and arrived home. I headed to the arcade room to get my head together. I saw Raphael and Alister in there. " oh hi Valon, " Alister said. " you look a bit troubled." Raphael pushed. " nothing. Nothing. I'm just bored." " oh then hos about a few rounds of truth or dare." Raphael insisted.

"ok. Me and Alister said in unison.

Raphael: ok. valon truth or dare?

Valon: truth.

Valon: who is your crush.

Valon: Mai valentine of course!

Raphael and alister sweat dropped.

Raphael: the same girl that told you to get lost?

Alister: the one who doesn't give a shit about you?

valon: ok. I know it sounds bad but, I think she's changed.

Alister: whatever. Hmm. Valon truth or dare?

Valon: why is it only me?

Alister: you were the one who said they were bored. Now truth or dare?

Valon: xglaresx dare.

Alister: hmmmmm. I dare you to crush a girls heart! By the end of this week. No mercy.

valon: that's just too easy. I know exactly who to do it on.

( morning )

I woke up to the sound of screaming downstairs. "ugh are mom and dad home? Do hey know my brothers are doing this?" I said rubbing my head. " aw come on man!" definitely james. " I was so close!" Alister. "Free limo rides for a month sucka's" there probably playing black ops.

I get off my bed, I brush my teeth and wash Up. I put on a green and black striped shirt with a black blazer over it, green skinny jeans and black vans. ' mom's got style. I should let her update my clothes more often.' I remembered that dare Alister told me to do. I smirked. I can wait to see the face on mana when I break that itty bitty heart into small shapes and sizes. Haha.

absolutely priceless! But first, I need something to eat! I hope we have strawberry waffles. I have a thing for waffles too, ya know. I walk into the kitchen when I see mark. " hey Valon," i nod to him that I acknowledge his presence. " sorry for what happened a couple of days ago. my ego got the best of me. No problems?" He asked. ' he seems like a chill guy.' " sure why not? im apologize too." he nodded and left for the arcade room.

I grabbed a stack of six waffles and got busy. XburbX ' Thank gawd nobody heard that.' I left he house with my car and head to the hotel. I remembered that mana's suite was right next to me and the guys. So that wouldn't be hard to forget. I turned on the radio and the song ' glad you came ' came on.

" The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now. My universes will never be the same, im glad you came. I'm glad you came." It sang. To be really honest, it's a catchy song. I checked into the suite and knocked on Mana's door. It didn't take long for it to open.

"Hi" I said smiling. "Bye" she said about to close the door. I had put my foot in-between the door before she could close it. She growled. " what. Is. It?" ''i jus' wanted t' say tha' I am sorry fo' bei'n a dick an' i wanted t' know if you would le' me make it up t' you.'i lied. ''nice try.'' ''i mean it.' i lied again. ''fine ok. but one slip and i am never talk to you again.'' she said. 'i love dis game.'

''where are we going?'' she asked while I opened the door for her. ''wherever you want.'' i said turning on the radio and starting the car. ''sweet! me and mason were supposed to go to this classy restaurant his grandfather owns but he had to help him with a few things. can you please take me?'' she asked . 'that last sentence, got me thinking ALOT.' ''sure.''

''whats the name of the place?'' i asked. ''jefferson's bistro'' she said. ''I think i know the place.'' very soon the song, 'what makes you beautiful' by One Direction came on. mana screamed an earing splitting scream. the car started to swerve and i almost lost the grasp of the wheel. ''mana! why'd you do that?'' ''its my favorite song. now hush!'' ''seriousl-'' ''hush!'' i let out a small 'eeek'. talk about a complete directioner. mana started to sing along.

''Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful''

the radio sung. 'this is gonna be a long day.' i thought. 'but at least she's happy.' i noticed that her emerald eyes glistened like here was no tomorrow. no wonder mason kept looking at her eyes. i noticed that she also looked like the dark majician girl. but i dismissed that.

momentarily we arrived at Jefferson's bistro. " this restaurant is one of the best here!" mana said rushing in the place. I checked my watch. 2:30pm. ' wha' time did i yet up?' A waiter showed us to our table and we looked at the lunch side of the Menu. I noticed that the food they were serving was japanese! Yay. Like i said before, thank gawd.

Mana was having trouble reading the menu. Haha she looked so cute when she tried to read that. Nice focus face. "Need some help?" I said smugly. " i guess" she gave in. Moments passed and me and mana started digging in our food. We laughed told jokes and told a bit more about ourselves. I now know that she is originally from the u.s and her parents are from Cairo, egypt.

to be honest, I was really having fun. But I wasnt about to give into her just yet. Very soon 'mason' walked up to our table barely acknowledging me. "Oh, mason what you doi'n here?" Mana asked. " oh. hi and i just stopped by to help my grandad on anfew more things." He replied. " well thats nice. Um oh yeah. valon, this is mason. Mason, Valon." She introduced us.

me and mason glanced at each other without saying so much as a'hello' to eachother. "Ok..." Mana mumbled. " are you two on a date?" Mason asked curiously. I was about to reply with a smartass remark but mana beat me to it. "No." She said looking surprised. " oh..ok." He checked his watch. " mana I gtg see you around."

"Bye!" Mana said plastering an adorable smile on her face. Mason winked at her then left. ' i cant wait until this whole thing blows over' i thought with a smirk. " valon you ok?" Mana asked me. " um yeah i just need to get some fresh air." I lied. I got up and walked out of the place, leaned on my car with my arms crossed. Just then my smart phone buzzed. ' 1 new message' the message popped up. ' hey its Mai! Whats up? Your mother gave me your number.' She texted. 'Um not much. Just on a date with some random loser.' I replied. ' wow that's low. Whats her name?' Mai replied. ' mana' i said back. ' i think i know her. Haha if you don't like her why are you guys on a date?' She texted. ' cuz Alister dared me to break a girl's heart and i knew who to do the dare on.' I laughed while texting her. ' haha. O and sorry for breaking your heart not to long ago. I regret it.' She confessed.

' Its ok. Hey wanna go to the movie tomorrow?' I asked her. Sure that would be nice.' I turned off my phone and went back into the bistro. I had a big smile on my face i couldnt wait until tomorrow!

I drove mana back to the hotel. " thanks Valon i had a good time." Mana said.

" Aye n' problem it was my pleasure." I lied.

* * *

A/N: hey guys! Tell me what ya think and don't forget to review it would mean a lot. And atem4eva7, your coming in the next chapter. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys! So so sorry for not updating in like a month sorry for keeping you waiting. I really love you guys. Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**Shoutouts: Isis TH. thanks for your oc.**

**Last time: Valon is trying to play Mana. Does he really have feelings for her? Or mana?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh...sorry**

* * *

Chapter 8: Friend Reunion

I drove mana back to the hotel. " thanks Valon, I've had a good time. Thank you for today." Mana said still smiling.

" No problem. It was my pleasure." I lied.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzszzzzzzszzzzzz zzzzz

I checked my watch and it was 3:00pm. " hmm. Wha' t' do? Wha' t' do?" I said tapping my temple.

I hope the guys are free. I pull up to the mansion and run upstairs. The first place I checked was the arcade place. My brother's are always blowing up their minds there. I even saw james and Mark.

( The Guys POV)

"ok so this is what happened. I dared valon to break a girl's heart so he can spend more time with that girl instead of Valon." Alister said cringing at the word 'Mai'.

" So eventually, Valon will fall for the girl that he is working on." Rapheal finished.

" Why do you want Valon to stay away from Mai?" James asked getting curious.

" because, not to long ago, Valon had feelings for Mai but she didn't feel the same way. And Valon might get hurt. We know he still has feelings for her and we don't want him to get hurt again." Raphael stated relaxing on the L-shaped couch a bit more.

" you guys didn't think this through did you? Because if you did, you would have known that by the end of this week, good ol' valon is gonna tear her heart into shreds by the end of this week then find time for Mai." Mark said in a smart ass tone.

Alister smacked his head in regret. " Oh. Umm. why'd you have to ruin the fun?!" Alister said not at fault.

" I am just trying to lay down some facts." Mark said victoriously. Just then the door opened.

( Valon POV )

" hey guys watcha doing?" I asked eagerly wanting to know what was going on. " uh nothing." The redhead said. " then why are you guys in a circle?" I asked with a raised brow.

" Because.. We were playing duck, duck goose. But you ruined it so it's over now." Alister said crossing his arms and scrunching up his face. " whatever." I said sitting down on a nearby couch.

" sooooo how was today?" Raphael asked me.

" Good and bad. The good part was that I got a text from Mai and we are going to the movies this saturday. The bad part is that i went on a date with the loser girl." I said relaxing a bit.

The guys looked at each other sincerely. " wha?" Did I miss something. " that's low. Even for you Valon." Raphael stated. " wha'ever. Alister is the one who dared me to do it anyway." I said looking at Alister.

" Yeah but I didn't think that you would...never mind that." Alister finished. I sighed. I walked out of the room just to bump into my mother.

" Oh hi sweetie. What have you been up to?"

" Um nothing much. I have a date with Mai on saturday though"

" honey, you know that, that's the day of the business party occurs."

" yes. I'll take her after the party. begins' I said.

" very well then. Oh and I have a surprise for you on your 18th birthday. It's just next month baby." Mommy said turning to leave. " can't wait." I smiled at her.

( Mana POV )

Oh my gawd! I'm just about the luckiest girl in the world! My best friend asked me out on saturday! I kinda have a crush on him on him though. I hope I havent made it that wait. Why saturday? I check my calendar that on my wall and- oh my gawwd! saturday is my anniversary With mason! It's the day that we first met! How could I forget? Ok its just Wednesday. I have plenty of time and money to buy him a gift.

And now its my monthly day to delete people I have forgotten in the past on my cell phone. I keep scrolling down the contacts on my Iphone 5 until i got to the name 'Violet Kingston.' Hmm. Violet? I havent talked to her since 9th grade. I remembered that I switched schools. I wonder if she still remembers me.i mean, im in like 12th grade. I dial her number and the phone is still ringing.

"Hello. Who is this?" A stiff but oddly familiar voice said. " um its mana. You probably don't remember me but-" I said but she cut me off. " how did you get this number?" " You gave it to me in 9th grade remember?" I said " your last name is Tisaine.( pronounced Tis-ane) rite?" Violet asked me. "Yes." " i remember you. We were the best of friends, we had most things in common." She said. " awesome! Wanna hangout sometime?" " sure. Where do we meet?"

" Do you know where the game shop for the card game duel monsters is?" I asked her getting to the point. I really needed to buy mason a gift. " umm. Yeah. I'm very familiar with the place. I've never been their but i pass by it." She finished. " oh. Well that's good. See ya in a few." I said. " k bye." End. Well she has changed a lot.

I put on a striped blue and black v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, blue Adidas hard court and a black blazer over my shirt. I also go to the mirror and come through my now straight hair. Seriously. It took hours to straighten my haiR yesterday.

In ten minutes i arrive at the game shop with my pitch black roofless car. If you're wondering how I got all this money, easy. My parents are movie directors that travel around the world making movies. They are in Cairo, egypt at the moment. I just like to keep a low profile. I have a mansion in this nice snotty neighborhood called paradise place. Me and mason live there. I just stay in a hotel because I like the service.

I walked in and saw yugi and tristan. " where's the rest?" I ask with a raised brow. " they had errands to run." Tristan says. " so what you guys doing here?" I ask. i noticed that Both yugi and tristan updated their look. Its been going on for a long while. Yugi is wearing a red 'come at me bro' t-shirt, white skinny jeans and red/white nike slides. Looks like someones been in footlocker. Tristan was wearing a dark purple/white ' U Mad Bro?' t shirt, white skinny jeans and purple/white converses. I knew i would rub off on them some day. " we are putting new cards on display." The now taller than me Yugi says.

" well ok. I'm meeting one of my friends here." I said sitting on a couch. Just then the door opened two girls. One of them had jet black hair with blue highlights to her back, green eyes, stood 5ft 6 with a puple hoodie and black skinny jeans, im guessing she is violet, the other one had golden brown hair, green eyes and about the same height as violet. She wore a blue t-shirt with matching skinny jeans and shoes. They were really developed.

" hi mana. Long time no see." Violet said. " Most definetly." we hugged eachother. The other girl looked quite familiar too. I think her name is Alexa. Yeah she is violet's sister. " and you remember alex." Violet said. Me and alexa hugged each other tightly. The three of us plopped on yugi's couch. He doesn't live here anymore. He lives in the same snotty ass neighborhood I do. So does his 'gang' I wanted all of us to stay closer to each other so i split up some cash and you know the rest.

Very soon Yami entered the game shop wearing exactly what yugi is wearing. I guess the two wanted to go as twins. Alexa's eyes quickly snapped to his direction. Wow talk about seventeen year old love. Yami quickly mace his self over to yugi and tristan high fiving them both. Tristan already goes out with tea. I knew they were a match made in heaven. " so whats your name?" Yugi said flirtilshously to violet. Yugi's innocence is gone. He is no more that shy guy i have always known. neither is yami. " Im violet." She said shaking hands with yugi. " and yours?" Yami says to alexa giving her that im sexy smirk. She blushed like a tomato. " im Alexa Kingston." They both shook hands and didnt let go for ten seconds each. Me and tristan gave eachother Da-Fuck? Faces.

They each looked into each other eyes and blushed taking away their hands. Me and tristan sighed. And put our arms around eachothers shoulders. Like an old person witnessing teen love. Me and Tristan laughed and made ourselves to the back of the room quietly. " Tristan did you see that?!" I half whispered. " of course! I think yami and yugi just found themselves a girlfriend." He said proudly like he hooked them up. " leta just hope they all feel the same way." I whispered.

I made my way over to violet and Alexa and pull them away from their chat with yugi and yami. " what was that for?!" Alexa yelled at me. She was always the first one. " couldn't you see we were in the zone?!" Violet yelled too. Make that two. I sighed. Look, i think both yami and yugi have a thing for you two." I said. I looked over their shoulders and saw Tristan was having the talk with the boys too.

" How can you say that? We just met each other." Violet and Alexa said in unison. " you both are in denial. Ever heard in love at first sight or do they need to walk past you again?" I asked with a smirk. They blushed. " so whats going on in your love life?" The smartass named Alexa asked me. I liked her for being direct. " well on saturday, my best guyfriend is taking me out on a date for our friend anniversary. " I say blushing.

" Guyfriend huh?"" Alexa says crossing her arms and giving me the-look." " Party. It might be a surprise party! You need to pick out a dress!" Violet says jumping up and down. The boys looked over at us raising an eyebrow. " so do you guys! Because you will be coming too. And i need to pick out a gift for him." I said. " ok." They said in unison. We all came back to the livingroom. Me and Tristan went to talk again.

" So what did you tell them?" I asked him. " well I told them that mason says we should buy a tux or suit for something special." " ok." We both came back to the gathering. By the time me and Tristan came back, the love birds already traded phone numbers. " ok girl we gotta go pick out our stuff." I said " bye!" The sisters said in unsion. The boys winked at them.

A/N: how about that for making up my days off? So atem4eva7 and Isis TH, did you like how I put you in? Please review, follow , add to communities and favorite me! It would mean allot peace fans!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey guys! This chapter might be short bu im not sure. Thanks for tour support!

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh!

last time: mana meets up with her best friends

* * *

Chapter 9: ease dropping

" ok mana, we've been here for hours. Do you know what your actually buying him? We've been in Abercrombie and Fitch for ages!" Alexis whined. Ugh. Twerp. She pouted and crossed her arms. Violet gave her sister the-look. Alexa glared. Ooook.

We started walking around some more when I almost lost hope. Although I did buy I watch for him just now. We began looking through the mall windows until our eyes landed on something interesting. We saw an art studio. Inside of it was a pale elderly man. Goatee and everything. He was sculpting a little childs face. Probable his grandson. We were peaking through the windows just watching him. He was very good. " wow he's good!" Alexa said.

Me and violet turned slowly to Alexis' position. She smiled nervously. "Shh!" Me and violet said in unison. The elderly man looked up and smiled at us. He waved his hand gesturing us to come in. We gladly obliged And followed suit.

A lightbulb immediately flashed on in my head. I can sculpt a face of mason! I've always been a good artist. Why not take sculpting a chance? He will love it. The elderly man caught me from the corner of his eyes. I was staring intently on the sculpted figure. Alex and violet probably ditched me by now, probably in the dressing department.

"do you like what you see? It's very easy if you close your eyes and imagine." He said still sculpting. I nodded my head in agreement. " you are very talented. Can you give me some clay/marble to sculpt?" I asked. He nodded grabbing a clipt board. I placed my order down and he said it will be shipped to my house around 2:00pm. " are you an artist?" He asked me finishing up my placement.

" Well uh, dont me to brag...But! I'm an early bloomer myself." I said fliping my golden brown hair and popping my imaginary collar. The old man laughed. " ok. Ma'am." He said. " so how much will. It be?" I asked taking out my wallet mason bought me not too long ago. " free of charge." This man is joking. " ok. It was nice meeting you." I said before slipping $200 under the clipboard. The man was too bust sculpting. " the feeling is mutual." He said before I took off to find Alexis and violet.

(Mason POV.)

I park my car and walk into the game shop. My pals yugi, Tristan, yami and joey were all there. We were going to buy our suits for the business party. Yeah suits. Like the ones the spu agents wear? With the cool earpiece and shades? Yup. We are buying the whole set.

I came over to the crew and we all did our manly handshake. I noticed that all four of them changed their style of clothing. Yami and yugi were dressed the same and i liked tristan's purple outfit. But i liked joeys the most. Green t-shirt with white blazer over, white skinniesd, green converses. He's copying me. I knew my style would one day rub off on them.

" So whats the occasion? I know its not only because of the business party." Tristan's asked. " yeah. You are way to happy about this." Joey included. Yami wriggled his eyes brows at me while yugi stared off into space. " me and mana are having and anniversary day. I plan on taking her out." I said pridefully. " you guys would make a perfect match." Yugi said. " definitely." yami said. " Come on guys we have to get our spy suits!." Tristan exclaimed.

( Mana's POV )

i started scanning through the formal dressing stores and saw some familiar figures. I saw Valon with a redhead and blond. All of them male. They were going to a dressing compartment opposite of my direction. hmm. I wonder if he is going to the party too.

i walked into the dressing store I was facing when i hear two female voice. Both that I knew well. Alexis and violet were going gaga over two dark purple dresses. They were both sparkling and Strapless. they were matching long dresses. Sort of like prom dresses. They were tight dresses that fit every curve. Beautiful.

Although, i heard some foot steps. Am i being watched? I turned around but only saw Shopping customers. Hmm. I smelled a familiar sent. Is mason here? No. I dismissed the idea and continued thumbing through the racks. Ugh. I just kept looking around. I saw violet and Alexis purchasing their dresses and accessories. I was looking at manikens now. But one really cought my attension.

It was a silver dress. Strapless and hung to every curve the manikin had. It looked tight enough for me. The silver dress was sparkling. Just like violet and Alexis'. I'll take it. i purchased the over expensive dress and bought some matching earings, heels and purse that came separate. Finally i was complete. Watch out Mason. I'll take your breath away.

A/N: hey people! Sorry this one was short this is part one of this chapter. The next chapter will be told in the boys point of view. So keep in touch! I update on a regular basis. Peeeeeace!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guysh! i am extremely sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks. i truely am. sorry to keep the oc's waiting. i've been on another fanfiction place called quotev and i am quite fond of them. Any way carrying on, here is the story told in the Boy's point of views.**

**Last time: mana and her friends go out s hopping for the big party on saturday. Mana feels as though someone is watchin g her.**

**Disclaimer: still dont own yugioh...**

* * *

Chapter 10

~Valon Pov

''So tell me, why are we at the mall again?'' I asked curiously. My thick/heavy Australian accent heard. ''well, we're buying our suits to the business party co ming up.'' Raphael replied to me lea ding me and Alister into a Mens dressing department. I looked behind to see if Alister was still tagging along. I didn't see a , I saw him chit-chatting with a pretty girl. I couldn't see her face bu t i kn ow for one thing, she had straight ass brown hair. she also knows how to dress. I didn't know he had it in him. t ee-hee-h ee. I walked to the other side of the ma ll where they were to introduce myself to the gal. Alister looked at me with a raised brow at me. '''ello lo ve my name is Valon, Alister's brother. '' I said friendly. Finally, my Broseph got a Girlfriend. really, o thought he was going to be forever alone. ''she s pun around and looked at me amusingly. I took in her appearance, pink thin lips, green eyes, Flawless Carmel toned skin, Mana?! I looked at her questionly. why is she looking so good? Alister laughed nervously. ''per haps, both of you h ave met?'' he said. I glared at Alister and he did the same g iving me a more ha l look. ''um...I'll be going now..'' mana said sensing the suspense and tension between me and Broseph. ''bye Alistair it was nice meeting you again,'' she said hugging him. She picked up her shopping bags, suddenly two other attractive Female came by her and they left to the food court area. ''What the hell is your problem?'' Alistair asked me rather harshly. ''What problem? all i did was introduce myself!.'' I snapped back. ''yeah, and what about the odd staring? you never seen a girl before?!'' he says pissed off. '' she looks familiar...'' I trailed off leaving some parts off. ''mmmhm uh huh sure.'' he said walking back to the Mens dressing department. I followed suit. ''what is your problem anyway? it's not like you KNOW her.'' I said challenging him. HE stopped dead in his tracks. '' She is one of my friends. remember that day we first came to this city and started shopping? yeah we ran into each other and started talking. you can guess the rest. and what about you? I doubt you know any thing of her.'' Alister said with a smirk. I growled. so how did she catch up with us at the hotel? ugh doesn't matter. ''I know more about her than you would ever. Besides, she is the one i am doing the dare on.'' i said smirking walking past him while he left his mouth half-open. ''oh no you don't. I'm breaking off the dare. don't hurt her. She'll hate me forever if she finds out i knew about this.'' Alistair snarled at me. sigh. ''o well, not my problem.'' i chuckled. I left to go find my secret agent suit that I'm wearing to the party. I heard those are pretty popular. but the couples need to match, hmm mai is totall fond of the colour purple so my tie will be the colour purple. genius valon. ~Mason PoV We finally arrive at the mall and the guys are texting their girls on what colour they are matching with. I already informed them that this was a formal party. The only difference is that the girls have tp wear the full colour on their dresses while the guy only has to wear the colour on their Tie. Yami and Yugi are partnered up, then Joey and Tristan. I'm flying solo. I knew i had to ask Mana what colour she was going to wear but I didn't want to feel all pushy. I know they guys asked their girls but me and Mana are really close friends an i wanna see where destiny takes us. ''ok. guys. we have to meet at the food court at 4:30pm.'' I said. they agreed and went off to find our kick-ass agent suits. Too bad joey isn't taking one, he said he just gonna wear a black tie. he says he gonna be super flirty tonight. I really didn't know what went on in his mind that moment but o well. I start thinking about a place to go get a suit when i see Ishizu sitting at a food court table. I joined her. ''hey ishizu, whats up?'' i ask the egyptian beauty. seriously she is sexy but we're just friends. ''nothing. have you heard of the new business party? I hear its gonna be so fuch fun!'' she exclaims. ''so who are you going with?'' I asked curiously. she is in a business, the museum yeah. ''Seto is. Mokuba really thought that we should go together since Seto never really brought a girl to business parties and I was the only girl that Such REALLY ever talked to or dueled.'' Ishizu said blushing. woah somebody is happy. ''so why are you here alone?'' I asked her. '' i'm here for the cofee and Mokuba and Seto are buying the suitts and My dress.'' Ishizu said taking a sip of cofee. ''thats wonderful. oh yeah i gotta go. i need to buy my suit.'' I said getting up. Ishizu smirked at me. woah is something going on that i dont know about? right when i start walking i hear a very familar laugh. As a normal boy would, i started ease dropping. I see them take a seat at Ishizu's table. ''omg! i cant belive yami asked me out to that party! i think fancy's me'' one of the girls shreik. ''chill out alexis, yugi asked me out and we are far more a better couple than you an yami will ever be.'' another girl said smirking. Mana looked annyed. ''girls. chill the fuck out gosh...if you think this is worth talking about wait till the party!'' mana said happily too. ''ishizu so are you going?'' mana asked her. ''yup seto is taking me.'' the table fell under silence. ''your so lucky! who ever kew that the big bad CEO would ever fall in love.'' mana said dreamily. ''just to inform you guys, he's mine.'' Ishizu said firmly. they girls laughed. ''do you girls feel like your being watched?'' mana asked looking around. oops there's my que. i check my watch. 3:30pm o shit. i dont even know what color to get. ''so what color you picked mana?'' alexis asked mana. ''yeah.'' the girl that looked like her asked. 'silver. what about you ishizu?'' mana asked. ''judging by how much seto loves the blue eyes white dragon, probably Blue and white.'' ishizue said laughing a bit. hmm that figures. i left the food court and rushed over to a dressing department. i spotted mokuba and seto in a corner. ''hey guys what up.'' i ask. me and seto are on likely terms. business buddies. ''nothing much. We are just picking up our suits for the business party.'' Seto informs me. mokuba mumbles ''and dress''. seto nudges him. ''so, i heard you and ishizu...huh?'; i pressed on. seto sent me a death glare. ''yeah you bet! seto's been crushing on her for so long and i thought it would be perfect for them to get to know each other beter.'' mokuba says Seto. seto sighed. did i just see a tinge of pink on his cheeks? hmm. ''well i'll leave you two to it.'' I said going to the other side of the store finding a Suit and Tie. haha see what i did there? ~valon Pov phew. so much shopping in one day. Me and they guys go to the food court and just order soda and fries. while in the parking lot i put my stuff in the trunk and put my food in the back seat. Just then i see mana and the same girls across from my car. then joined by yami, yugi, joey, tristan and HIM. I see mason hug mana from behind while resting his chin in the crook of her neck. mana instantly turns into a tomato. i scrunch up my face. He whispers something into her ear but i dont know what. everyone else are vhatting away. ya know its times like these i wish i had a girlfriend. who cares? at least i have mai. the girl go in mana'a car while the guys went in HIS car. I see mokuba, seto and another female i dont know of. She looks good though. so, kaiba and a girl huh? i chuckle. I never new he had it in 'em. i here a tap on my window. I look up and see Mai. my world lights up now. i click a buttom to make my windows down. ''hey valon. Your mom said that i could come over for dinner. can i get a ride?'' she asked me smiling. ''sure.''

We arrive at the mansion and i open the door for Mai to get out. We walk through the door as sabastion greets us. From the looks of it, everyone was prepared for long for my soda and fries. I see my brosephs in the table. Alistair whispers something to mark and James. I glare at him while he smirks. soon my Mother greets us. Father is at the table chatting with brosephs. ''hello mai and son. how was your day?'' she asks smiling. ''It was really good and valon gave me a ride here.'' Mai says smiling from cheek to cheek. I blush. ''come on both of you. Care to sit down with the rest of us?'' mother asks. my brosephs are whistling away. Do they know something I don't? we both it down next to eachother and start eating. ''so, i hopw we are all ready for the party soon?'' my father says taking off his business glasses. every one agrees. ''Its formal so does everyone have their dates?'' mommy i mean mom says. ''I dont know about the other fellas but i do know that Alistair might be flying it solo...'' i say aloud trailing off on prpose so i could see alistair's responce. i smirked. he was blowing fumes. He looked like he was about to smuggle me until mark and zeno held him down. I swear i saw rapheal take out his phone. ''um ok. so valon, are you and mai going together?'' mommy asks. we both looked at eachother blushing. ''yes.'' we both said in unison. My father chuckled and my mother looked pleased. the boys were just rolling their eyes.

~Mason Pov me and the guys head out to the parking lot and find the girls. I sneak up behind mana and hug her from behind and rested my chin in the crook of her neck. I could tell she was blushing deeply. ''your so beautiful when you blush.'' i whisper in her ear seductively making her blush even deeper. ''cant wait 'till the party.'' I whisper again. Now that gentlemen is how you get your girl to blush. I patted myself on the back for a great approach. when me and mana were done with whatever, we turned around only to see everyone accept joey and Tristan making out with each other. woah. its only been like what 10 seconds. ''um guys...stop it people are staring.'' mana says. we all break out in laughter. ''aww man its time like dese i wish i 'ad a girlfrien''' joey says sweat dropping. Tristan patted his back. ''so what now?'' Alexis asks. mana and i guess Alexis sister shrug. ''last group to mana's house has to run around shirtless in the neighborhood!'' joey exclaims. o hell no. the guys and I race to my car while mana and her gals go in her car.A/N: hey guys! how was that? i really tried making it more fun.

* * *

A/N: hey guysh! how was that? i really tried making it more fun. Next chapter will be even better. I have been on quotev for along time thats why i havent been able to update earlier. i was so distracted by my friend on their 'Selena possible.'' stories. she makes the best yugioh stories ever! check out her series Millenium Band! i will be coming in on her fourth series 'millenium Band 2 years before waking the dragons.' which is already made. she just finished chapter 9 or 10. My character is so hot!. no homo or anything. but first visit my page. or copy and paste this url: swagcityy13/quotev when you do, i guess you can comment on my page and tell me you are from please check out her stories. it's from season 1 all the way to who knows where. peace i update on a regular bais peeeace!

Ok so remember in chapter 1 when i said that the following boys are on the market if you want your oc in? Yeah now im gonna take some off. You guys are really lucky that i didn't say you needed an OC contest. im actually being nice and letting you guys join in. Thank you for the following people who gave me their OC's. ok now to get down to business.

The following guys are off the market: Joey wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi, Yugi motu, Mokuba.

Boys on Market: Alistair, Rapheal.

Girls off market: serenity wheeler, Mai valentine, Rebecca Hawkins, Vivian, ishizu.

Girls on market: none


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guysh! i never new i could update twice in one week yay! so yeah i hoope you all read chapter ten again. i added some stuff at the authors not. so yeah only alistair and rapheal are on the market now. you guys gotta hurry up before someone claims them. ok so on to the story**

**warnigs: probably some language, jealousy**

**Disclaimer: stil dont own yugioh, i wish i did though...**

* * *

**chapter 11**

**~Mana POV**

Me and the girls hurry up into the car and i hit the petal to the metal. But, I didn't want to get into a car crash so i was smooth and mellow at the same time. After 10 minutes i drive into the garage to hide the car so they would think we weren't here yet. we quickly rush into the house. Seconds later, we here a vehicle pull up to the driveway. ''quickly, lets hide behind the couches!'' Alexa whisper yells. ''waitt. how are they gonna get in? they don't have a key to get in?!'' Ishizu whisper yells back. ''yeah, did we think things through?'' violet joins in as well. ''Dont worry about it. mason has been coming over to my house long enough to know there is a key under the mat.'' i say hiding behind the sofa. They all nod in agreement. we hear someone jiggle they key in then we hide behind the couch. we hear them open the door. ''Surprise!'' we yell out. ''H-How did you guys get here before us?'' Yugi stutters in shock. ''yeah.. there is no car in the...oh neva-mind'' joey says blushing. Just then, mason walks in. ''well, ladies, looks like mason was the last one to walk in...'' ishizu says grinning. Mason frowns for a second. ''yup, and we all know what happens to the last one...'' violet joins in.

The boys try to hold in their laughter by putting their hands over their mouths. Mason smirks. ''Yup, you got me.'' mason says lifting up his shirt slowly and very dramatically. ''woah..'' the four of us girls say in awe. ''pfft.'' we hear one of the boys say. I stare up to his packs, then travel lower to his orgasmic lines. His tones abs looked so good. they were blocked perfectly, not a line out of place. ''um hello! its been like five minutes!'' Yugi snaps catching violet staring. looks like someone is jealous. ''oh yeah.'' mason says flashing me a smirk. Mason rushes out th door screaming ''I'm so smexy!'' we all start laughing and crowd around the door snapping pictures. ''Good thing kaiba's not here, or you would have been outta here.'' Tristan says laughing with Ishizu. Five minutes later, mason comes back in putting on his shirt. ''so what now?'' he asks sitting down with the rest of us. ''how about a movie?'' violet suggests. ''I think that would be a perfect idea.'' Yugi says winking at violet who just blushes. Okay... ''then its settled! I'll get the blankets!'' i say. ''me and Alexa will get the food!'' yami sais grabbing her hand. '' and I'll pick out the movies!'' joey says. ''I'll just pick a couch!'' Tristan says. I go upstairs to my room and try to find the blankets but find them a minute later.

I come downstairs and see everyone sitting down with buckets of junk food around them. I start walking towards them untill i feel someone wrap their arms around my waist. i jump a little. i hear a chuckle. ''mason dontt do that!'' i sy irritatedly. ''I'm sorry.'' He says pouting. ''whatever.'' i say. ''yoou cant stay mad at me forever.'' mason says wriggling his eyebrows. He's right. ''leggo!'' he says dragging me to where the rest were. I pass everyone a seto of spongebob blankets. ''ok so it's aighter Ted. Just go with it. Titanic. Men In Black 3. or Hunger Games.'' joey says. ''who votes for ted?'' Yugi and Violet raise their hands. ''just go with it?'' joey asks. alexa raise her hand. ''what? i love romantic comedy.'' she whines. yami patts her back. ''titanic?'' Alexa tries to raise her hands again but yami stops her. ''hunger games?'' Ishizu and Tristan raise their hands. ''MIB 3?'' men in black 3 for short. joey me and mason raise our hand. Joey pops in the disk. Me and mason hurry up and sit together. ''ok guys, lets all keep this rated PG.'' Yugi says putting his arm around Alexa. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, we all break out laughing then mason turns to look at me. ''mana your laugh is so cute.'' he says leaning in to kiss me. i start leaning to. ''guys? what happened to PG?'' Yugi says smirking at us. we started blushing. ''did i perhaps, ruin something that could have been worth while, entertain, pleasurable an-'' yugi started saying but mason gave him the finger. Yugii pretended to cry while violet patted him. It takes everything in my power to not smuggle that little boy.

~Valon POV

''It was a pleasure dining with you all, I'll see you all at the party.'' Mai says before leaving. I waved bye to her before she took off in her limo. After a couple of minutes, my brothers crowded around the livingroom window. ''whats going on?'' i ask before joining them. ''My buddy mason is so crazy!'' mark says laughing. then we heard him screaming 'I'm so smexy!' hmm he is not even remotely smxy compared to me. ''valon, your ego is talking.'' i hear Raphael say. did i say that out loud? anyway why is he here? he doesn't live here. ''what is he doing here?'' i ask agitatedly. ''I don't know, but it looks like he is having so much fun!'' james reply. I clench my jaw. ''whats up with you?'' james asks me. ''nothing.'' i say before heading to my bedroom. ''stupid mason.'' i mutter out. why am i so mad anyway? his love for mana doesn't concern me at all. I start pacing around my room until i catch a glimpse of a girl through my window. i look through the blinds and see her through another window from the house right across from here. I'm not stalking anyone but I'm just being the curious one that i am.

she turns around to grab something. what?! why is she here? so that's why mason is here...for mana! I didn't know she lived here, i thought she lived at the hotel. She then takes something then leaves. hmm. i knew they were together. JUst then my brothers walk into the room. ever heard of knocking? ''valon, you have got to break up the bet.'' james says all of a sudden. '' how did you know about the bet?'' i press. ''all four of us know. Alistair told us.'' mark says. ''why cant Raphael and redhead come over here?'' i ask . ''mario kart. anyway, you have to break it up now.'' james says. ''not only is it gonna hurt this mana girl, but it's gonna hurt our broseph, alister.'' mark adds. ''well guess what you two, im not interested.'' i say crossing my arms and closing my eyes. ''redhead gave me a bet, and i am sticking to it. i thought you all knew me by now, im not backing out of this game.'' i say firmly. ''game?!'' they say in unison. ''yup.'' i reply. they look at eachother then walk out my room. ''wow its like everyone is against me now. everyone's a critic.'' i say plopping on my bed. ''i take off my clothes and take a shower, come out and wear a white T, with some draw string red pajama pants. sigh. ''oi, i think im gonna just turn in for the rest of the evening.'' i say laying back on my bed. letting darkness take over me.

~ dream

'' sweetie do you hear me?'' i hear a familiar voice call out to me. who could it be? ''its me. nun mary.'' finally she came back. i smile. '''ello mary.'' i say excitedly searching through the darkness. very soon i see a lady dressed in nun clothing. that's gotta be her! ''mary! mary!'' i say running up to her. ''hello valon, do you love the new life i have provided for you?'' mother mary asks me. ''of course! i cant ever repay you for all those times you saved me. when i needed . You welcomed me with opened arms, you taught me right from wrong, thank you for your love and kindness. I don't think i deserve you.'' i see tearing up. I really do love this woman very much. ''dont say that my boy, I'm more than willing to help. dont feel down ok? I'll always be close to you. And i will always be here.'' mary says pointing to my heart. very soon she starts to disappear. ''but how close are you?'' i ask. ''closer than you think.'' mary says then vanishes. what does she mean...

~ time skip, night of party

''hurry up violet! the limo just arrived!'' alexa yells while putting on her matching earings. I hurry up and slide on my heals. I put on my Matching gloves and look at myself in the mirror. sigh. I comb through my streight hair and join the girls downstairs. ''wait where is ishizu?!'' violet panics. ''seto and mokuba came early and picked her up.'' i inform her. ''girls dont forget your gloves'' i say. we get out of my house and hurry up to the limo. ''what took ya girls so long?'' joey whines. ''dude its only been like 3 minutes since we got here.'' Tristan says while yami and yugi laugh. aleza and violet join the guys inside while its just me and mason left outside. I see tea sitting next to tristan. oh there she is. ''hey mana, you look dashing.'' Mason says looking me up and down slowly. ''well, you clean up nice as well.'' i say lifting his chin up with my finger. I noticed the tie he had on. ''we have the same colors?'' i ask him skeptically. ''wow! i did not know that! dont know how that happend, anyway, ya nervous?'' he asks me smiling. ''well kind of, first time going to a business party and all..'' i say looking down. '' dont be nervous, as long as your here with me, you wont have anything to worry about.'' he says lifting my chin with a finger. We start leaning in untill we hear a ringtone go off. Gangnum Style. ''joey!'' violet says. ''well, ya just killed it.'' Tristan groans. i swear i new something got quiet when me and mason were talking. me and mason go back into the car. ''aye lets get this show on the road!'' all the boys say.

~ valon POV

I look in the mirror and adjust my purple tie. I put on my watch a purple handkerchief in the small pocketing area chest leveled in my suit. I flash a sexy smirk. ''ah valon, you clean up nice.'' i say to myself putting on some dark shades. I love secret agent spy ware. ''ah yes, a true spy must hide their ientity.'' i say heading downstairs. ''took ya long enough.'' james says fixing his pink tie. wait. pink tie? ''nevermind me lad, but why are you wearing a pink tie?'' i ask. wow this guy just knocked down five point off of manhood. ''many girls enjoy the color pink and this tie will be a chick magnet.'' he says proudly. yeah. right. soon mark comes down with a hazel Grey tie, rapheal, yellow and Alister, red. ''ok then i guess its settled the limo is waiting outside!'' mommy says coming downstairs with dad. mommy is wearing a strappless curvy navy blue dress that shows off all her curves. ''look'n good mom'' i say. ''Oh valon, such a charming young boy. The four of you young gentlemen could really learn something from him.'' mother says smiling. my brothers sweat drop. I'm about to get into the limo untill i see mason and mana dressed in expensive attire waiting outside a limo. She really looks good in that dress. now to think of it, i always did like the color silver. and her toned legs, traveling up to her curvy figure, i love her hair too. I see mason and mana about to kiss untill they get distracted by something. ''whats wrong valon, you look pissed off...'' alister says smirking into my ear then brushing passed me into the limo. ''valon sweetie, come into the limo, you don't wanna keep Mai waiting.'' mother says. i hurry up into the limo and Raphael scoffs. I could tell this was gonna be a long ride.

* * *

A/N: hey guysh! so yeah 2 chapters in one week eh? anyway, i enjoyed typing this chapter up and i hope you enjoyed this one too. by next chapter Alistair and rapheal need girls for the party so if any of you want to be generous enough to give an oc, that would be nice. shout outs in next chapter! peace. oh and i am also going to make a community for valon. if you wanna take a look at it, go to my profile and check my communities peace!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hello! i'm back! i just wanna say, thanks for all your support and encouragement on this story! it really means alot. I know the pairing for valon and mana ( chairoshipping ) is rare. which is why i wrote this story for them. Enjoy!**

**last time: everyone got ready for the party and are heading**

**disclaimer: I do not own yugioh in any way.**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_~mana POV_

_''A-and then i said...Who cares!'' Tristan said while we all started laughing. twenty minutes later, the choufer pulled up to the big mansiion ball kind of party place building. The guys opened the doors for us while us females got out and linked arms with our partners. ''so, mana ya still nervous, i',m always here to cuddle.'' mason said winking at me. ''yeah ri. ght. I think i can handle this myself, it's my first time at a business party, I think i can make a good impression.'' I said smiling. I looked around me. we were still in the parking lot walking to our destination. It was rally dark out, you could obviously see that sparkling whitte stars and hear the comotion of other party people. I looked infront of me and saw the couples together. They looked so happy talking and laughing. I love my friends. Tristan with Tea, Yugi and violet, Yami and alexa, Joey and- oh. he stuffs his hands in his pocket and looks down. Aww joey shouldnt feel so down. He should know that he is a very charming friendly and silly guy. Any girl would appreciate being with him. He's so sweet. I look at mason and whisper in his ear. ''look at joey. looks like he could use some comforting.'' i try to persuade him to talking to joey. He gives me the yeah rite look. ugh mason. ''Fine. I'll do it.'' I say walking up to Joey._

_I link arms with joey. ''Huh, oh hey mana.'' joey says smiling. ''your not fooling me joey. I know your upset.'' I say raising a brown brow. Joey sweat drops. ''wha! wha' would make you think that!.'' joey says looking back and forth. i laugh.'' I saw you. look, You shouldn't be depressed. Your a really nice guy. Any girl would love to be wih you. look, there is gonna be some very pretty girrls at the party. That would give you as many oppertunities that you can think of. Something probably happend along time ago that made you so unsure of your self. But I guarentee you this, you'll be happy tonight.'' i say patting his arm. Joey blushes. ''thanks mana. You're the best.'' joey says then kisses my cheek. i smile. All of a sudden, Mason comes out of nowhere. ''woah whats going on here! wait. I can see th entrance from here...are they bringing in lobsters, suasage, ribs, hot wings, duck suace, burgers an-'' Mason begins but is cut off by joey. ''Tristan buddy!, look at all that food they're bringing in!'' joey says un clinging his arms from me and dashing his way to the entrance. ''Tea baby, I gotta um go keep an i on joey to make sure, yeah later babe!'' tristan says dashing too. Tea sweat drops. ''oh brother.'' I here her mutter. ''you did that on purpose didnt you.'' i smirk at mason. ''things were gettig out of hand...'' he trails off._

_~yami POV_

_Me and Alexa link arms when we get out the limo. I look over to the beaut next to me. Her beautiful flowing rich colored hair wandering about, glistening eyes that leads to deep wonders. I wish i could tell her how i really feel. I know it's been like a couple of days but, have you ever heard of love at first sight? if you do, you know what I'm talking about. Day and night, Sleepless nights, It's her i ever think about. ''Yami...ya there?'' did i miss something? ''wait. what huh?'' alexa_ giggles._ ''I said, where do we go first. we are already in the party.'' then it just dawned to me. The loud rap music pumping, the noisy crowd of teenagers seperated from the adults, seriously, there was even signs. 'Young adults here.' ''Mature Adults here.' smirks. ''Hey alexa, wanna go somewhere more private?'' (not like that pervs! ) ''um, sure i guess.'' alexa replies. I start scanning through the crowds and see a balcony. Bingo. I take her hand in mine and lead her to the balcony. Thank god there was a table with chairs. I dont really feel like standing. _

_''So, cool place huh?'' Alexa asks me taking a seat nervously. I hope i'm not the problem. Girls are so hard to fugure out. ''Um, i guess, are you ok?'' I ask. She seems so free willed with her firends but around me...she is so quiet. like, i'm restraining her from something. ''yeah. Everything is peechy-keen.'' She says. A tinge of pink appears on her cheeks. Alright! wait 'till the boys here this. Mason owes me five bucks. haha that's weird because girls mostly blush when- wait. I stare strieght at Alexa. she raises her eyebrows in astonishment. ''uh yami, i hope i haven't affended you in any wa-'' ''Alexa, do you feel for me? like, in away, whenever you see someone you really feel for, your heart starts thumping? because...that's how i feel...whenever your amround.'' I say starting to feel my cheeks getting hotter. ''Yes. Yes i do. Thanks for telling me that. i really do fancy you.'' my love says. ''than, will you do the honors of being mine?'' ''I'd be honored to.''_

_~Joey & Tristan POV_

_Me and tristan get plates and pick out out food. Tristanpicked out a T-stake, lobster, hot wings, rice and duck sause, with a coke and mountain Fizz. "Dude, we are going to be here along time. Thats allot of food for the first round." I say just picking out two lobsters. "Oh this? This is noth'n, just an appetizer." I sweat drop. We find a table and tristan starts digging in. I start to join in as well. Half an hour later, i see a familiar hair cut walk into the party_

_With a certain sheila clinged to his arms. Gosh dammit Valon! Lucky guy. "Why so glum chum?" my pal asks me. I motion my head to valon and Mai. Tristan laughed. Huh? " Dont worry about them. Hey, when we'er done eating,im gonna help you go girl hunting." He says. "Thanks buddy." I say doing a handshake with tristan._

_James POV_

_We soon arrive at the party and i start running inside to wear the young afult section is. (Teens). Time to make this Pink tie do its magic! I think. I start pushing past the people to the area until something or someone bump into me._

_I turn around to tell off the person but then i saw a cute brunette girl with deep brown eges and a bright pink dress with just one strap. I knew this tie would work. It just pulled a girl to me! Its a chic magnet. "I-im sorry. I wasnt paying attension to where i was going." She looked down. Shy girl. _

_"No need to appologize, i shouldnt have been rushing. Whats your name?" I ask her. "Serenity wheeler." Nice name. "Pretty name. Im james Zeno. Wanna get to know eachother?" I suggest. "I dont see why not." She grabs me by my hand and drags me to an empty table. This could be my lucky day._

_A/N: Hey viewers worry thjs was kinda short! New character will be introducd in next chapter. Peace!_


End file.
